


Офисные молодожены

by CathrineBush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз был единственным человеком, кто ни за какие деньги мира не согласился бы участвовать в презентации. Не потому что Стайлз идиот. Или совершенно не амбициозен. Или бесперспективен и ленив. Нет. Просто руководителем группы из года в год становился племянник генерального директора – Дерек Хейл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Офисные молодожены

— Черт, черт, черт! — Стайлз бросил трубку на телефонный аппарат и обреченно уставился на синее пятно чернил, расплывающееся по его груди.  
  
От долбаной жары, окутавшей Лос-Анджелес, все ломалось и плавилось. Кондиционеры не справлялись с нагрузкой, и вот результат — его ручка потекла. Швырнув так подло подставившую его канцелярию в мусорную корзину, Стайлз натянул на себя пиджак, застегивая пуговицы и молясь, чтобы ткань прикрыла позорное пятно. Но у кого-то наверху сегодня определенно точно было отвратительное настроение, потому что край отвратительной кляксы призывно виднелся из-за лацкана, привлекая к себе еще больше внимания. Стайлз сосредоточенно посопел, но придумать ничего иного не смог и побежал к лифту.   
  
Именно тогда, когда он заметил пятно на рубашке, ему позвонили из офиса генерального директора их компании, и Айзек вежливым голосом сообщил, что «Мистер Хейл ожидает Вас у себя в кабинете немедленно». Ворвавшись в приемную, Стайлз замер на секунду, пытаясь отдышаться, но заметив неодобрительный взгляд, которым окинул его Айзек, Стайлз выпрямил спину и состроил безумно профессиональное выражение лица. На что Айзек только закатил глаза и кивнул в сторону двери в кабинет босса. Стайлз, затаив дыхание, вошел в офис Питера Хейла — редкостного засранца, обаятельного ублюдка и гениального коммерсанта.  
  
Божественная прохлада обволокла его, почти выбивая стон блаженства из его горла. Где-то на задворках сознания Стайлз услышал пение ангелов, но ручеек пота, скользнувший по спине к ремню брюк, вернул его обратно на землю. Холодные голубые глаза Питера следили за ним с ленивым любопытством, а он, почувствовав этот взгляд, дернулся и еле удержался на ногах, ощущая себя вновь неуклюжим нескладным подростком. Ехидная усмешка коснулась уголка губ Питера, когда он кивком головы предложил Стайлзу присесть.  
  
— Мистер Стилински, я думаю, Вы знаете, что наша компания в эти выходные будет представлена на конференции страховщиков в Хьюстоне. С гордостью сообщаю, что Вам выпала честь попасть в группу счастливчиков, которым предоставлена возможность участия в презентации, — Стайлз поперхнулся воздухом и закашлялся, с ужасом глядя на Питера, который в свою очередь недоуменно уставился на подчиненного.  
  
— Мистер Хейл, но ведь список группы был утвержден еще полгода назад, каким образом я сумел внезапно там оказаться? И почему Вы сообщаете об этом только сейчас? Я не готов, я не могу туда поехать, я опозорю фирму, себя, отца, кого угодно, — едва откашлявшись, Стайлз принялся эмоционально размахивать руками, пытаясь донести до босса абсурдность данной идеи.  
  
— Стайлз — Вас же так зовут? Так вот, Стайлз, если бы я сомневался в Вашей компетенции — Вас бы не было в списке докладчиков. И тем более, один из ранее утвержденных участников не сможет присоединиться к коллегам, поэтому едете Вы.  
  
— Но, мистер Хейл…  
  
— Все уже решено, мистер Стилински. Вы можете только максимально подготовиться к этой поездке. Переиграть все равно ничего не удастся. Мое решение изменению не подлежит. Сегодня во второй половине дня будет проведено очередное совещание группы, и Вы должны там присутствовать. А сейчас я Вас больше не задерживаю. Всего хорошего, Стайлз, — погрустневший Стайлз понуро кивнул головой и вышел из кабинета, не задерживаясь у стола Айзека и спускаясь в свой отдел.  
  
Он проклинал собственное невезение. Казалось бы — это шанс. Их компания каждый год ездила в Хьюстон на эту конференцию, и каждый год за возможность поехать сотрудники буквально готовы были глотки друг другу перегрызть. Но он был единственным человеком, кто ни за какие деньги мира не согласился бы участвовать в презентации. Не потому что Стайлз идиот. Или совершенно не амбициозен. Или бесперспективен и ленив. Нет. Просто руководителем группы из года в год становился племянник генерального директора — Дерек Хейл.  
  
Тот самый Дерек Хейл, перед которым Стайлз постоянно выставлял себя на посмешище.  
  
Тот самый Дерек Хейл, который каждый раз рассматривал его, как какую-то новую игрушку, которую надо пощупать, потискать или хотя бы изучить инструкцию по применению.  
  
Тот самый Дерек Хейл, при виде которого из головы Стайлза улетучивались все сознательные мысли и оставался только какой-то бессмысленный треп, щеки заливались пунцовым румянцем, а член болезненно пульсировал в штанах.  
  
И теперь ему предстояло неделю лицезреть Дерека на собраниях группы, и потом еще на самой конференции находиться в одном отеле, возможно на одном этаже, или даже в соседних комнатах с этим образчиком мужественности и просто ходячим сексом.  
  
Стайлз с громким стоном впечатался головой в поверхность своего стола.  
  
* * *  
  
Стайлз с деревянной улыбкой смотрел на рассыпавшуюся в извинениях администраторшу, вцепившись в корзинку с фруктами с такой силой, что побелели костяшки. «Произошел сбой в системе, мистер Стилински», «Мы ничего не можем сделать, мистер Стилински, все остальные номера уже заняты», «Примите в качестве извинения эту корзину с фруктами, мистер Стилински».  
  
Всю неделю Стайлз краснел и бледнел, когда выступал в конференц-зале перед своими коллегами, потому что Дерек не сводил с него насмешливого, но внимательного взгляда. Он ронял ручки, с грохотом падал на свой стул, разливал воду из бутылки на дорогой стол из красного дерева, случайно толкнул Малию из финансового отдела так, что девушка упала на колени, разодрав тонкие колготки и сломав каблук. А вчера ему сказали, что никто, кроме него и Хейла, не едет на конференцию. У всех внезапно появились НЕ-ПРЕ-О-ДО-ЛИ-МЫЕ, мать его, обстоятельства. И сейчас, в завершение всего пиздеца, оказалось, что они с Дереком должны жить в одном гостиничном номере. Потому что произошел сбой в сраной системе.  
  
Стайлз еле дождался, пока двери лифта закроются, и бессильно зарычал, убирая с лица застывшую маску. Он вышел на предпоследнем этаже и пошел по коридору, выискивая необходимые цифры на двери. Номер оказался последним. Стайлз с трудом зажал корзину с фруктами и сумку с вещами в одной руке, а второй рукой провел картой-ключом по считывающему устройству. Замок открылся, и он толкнул дверь, входя внутрь и глядя под ноги, чтоб не споткнуться. Стайлз прошел по мягкому ковру вглубь номера, поднял глаза и с горестным стоном выронил свою ношу из рук.  
  
— Да что не так с этой вселенной? Эй, ты, чувак наверху, что с тобой? Что за хуйня? — он поднял лицо к потолку. И вновь обреченно осмотрел их номер. Нет, приятная бежевая цветовая гамма, огромное панорамное окно, удобный комод, плазма на стене, дверь в ванну — почти все идеально. Кроме гигантской кровати, заправленной светлым покрывалом, на которой из полотенец было выложено долбаное сердце. Почему-то администраторша решила не говорить ему, что их номер — номер для новобрачных. Ладно, к черту все. Он схватил свою сумку и подтащил ее к комоду.  
  
— Стайлз справится. Стайлзу плевать на все происходящее дерьмо. Он приехал сюда рассказать о результатах работы за год, и он расскажет. А потом уволится из этой ебаной компании и пошли эти Хейлы ко всем чертям, — он яростно распихивал рубашки, носки и трусы по ящикам комода, не замечая, что вновь вернулся к забытой привычке разговаривать о себе в третьем лице.  
  
Немного спустив пар, комкая невинные шмотки, Стайлз выдохнул и с громким стуком задвинул ящик комода. Скинув одежду, он пошел инспектировать ванную комнату. Полный комплект пафосного номера для новобрачных. Стайлз задумчиво посмотрел на роскошную джакузи, но прошлепал босыми ногами по холодному кафелю к просторной душевой кабинке со стеклянной дверцей. Включив воду погорячее, он принялся тереть свое усталое тело, смывая с него грязь после перелета в душном самолете.   
  
Он даже нашел в себе силы посмеяться над собственной неудачливостью по жизни и стал напевать прилипшую песенку, но в какой-то момент, повернувшись вокруг себя, смывая шампунь с волос и отфыркиваясь от попавшей в нос воды, он открыл глаз и увидел застывшего у двери Дерека. Тот пялился на стекающие по худому, но жилистому телу Стайлза потоки воды, а Стайлз еле удержал себя от неловкого и детского желания прикрыться. С хера ли ему прикрываться, если Дерек сам сюда вошел. Дерек еще раз обвел его тело взглядом, буквально облизнул с ног до головы, на секунду задержавшись на члене, ухмыльнулся, глядя в глаза, и вышел, расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке.   
  
Стайлз заторможено продолжал пялиться на то место, где только что стоял Дерек, а потом встряхнулся и продолжил мыться. «Это не мои проблемы, » — повторял он себе раз за разом, но мозг упрямо подкидывал кадры, где Дерек облизывает его глазами, а член настойчиво желал внимания. С неловким стоном сквозь зубы, Стайлз обхватил ствол ладонью, а второй уперся в стену, прикрыв глаза и думая о Дереке. Пальцы сжались, доставляя удовольствие на грани с болью, и буквально за несколько жестких движений рукой он кончил с тихим всхлипом.   
  
Он вылез из душа, замотался в полотенце и мысленно досчитал до десяти, стоя у выхода из ванной. Но когда он все-таки набрался смелости и вышел в комнату, там никого не было. На секунду Стайлз подумал, что словил глюки от усталости и беспокойства, но ровные стопки белья в ящиках комода рядом с его одеждой опровергли эту мысль.  
  
Дерек был в номере и сбежал, увидев Стайлза в душе.  
  
— Просто роскошно, блин. Ну и пошел ты в задницу, Дерек, — он с мстительным удовольствием произнес имя вслух, покатав на языке букву «р», — раз ты так позорно свалил, то Стайлз не оставит тебе выбора и займет половину кровати у окна.  
  
Он откинул покрывало и устроился на свежих простынях, вытягивая свое усталое тело. Проверил будильник, повернулся на бок и вырубился, как ему казалось, занимая мало места. Но буквально через пару минут, не просыпаясь, разметался звездой по кровати, раскинув руки и ноги в разные стороны.  
  
* * *  
  
Стайлз ворвался в номер, попытавшись рывком захлопнуть за собой дверь, с мстительным удовольствием наблюдая за вытянувшимся лицом Дерека, который следовал за парнем по пятам. Но столкновения с деревом не произошло — Дерек успел поставить в щель ногу и скользнул в комнату, присев на край кровати и немного иронично глядя на мечущегося Стайлза.  
  
— Хейл, какого хрена вообще? — Стайлз замер напротив, сложив руки на груди.  
  
— Стайлз, ну ты же справился.  
  
— Заебись, то есть подсовывать мне измененный текст речи перед самым выступлением это нормально. И то, что в этом тексте были одни сплошные пошлости — кстати, это что, твои тайные мечты? — это тоже нормально. И видимо, даже то, что я стоял перед заполненным залом страховщиков, покрытый пунцовым пятнами от твоей «речи» это тоже нормально. Да? — его глаза сверкали от бешенства, а мышцы были напряжены. Да и от самого Стайлза исходили ощутимые волны злости. — Ты думаешь это так смешно, Дерек? — зашипел Стайлз, заметив усмешку на его лице.  
  
— Я думаю, это было довольно забавно. Ты неделю зубрил речь наизусть, я знал, что ты справишься в любом случае, — Дерек расслабленно пожал плечами и протянул руку, будто хотел погладить плечо Стайлза, но тот отшатнулся назад, упираясь спиной в стену. Дерек недовольно дернулся. — Знаешь, ничего плохого не произошло.  
  
— Ну конечно, не считая позора всей моей жизни. Но это же совсем не важно, правда, мистер дерьмовое-чувство-юмора?  
  
— Мне кажется, кое-кто уже забыл, как он прижимался ко мне ночью и заливал мое плечо своими слюнями, — Дерек иронично сощурился и усмехнулся, глядя, как Стайлз задохнулся от возмущения, — даже не думай спорить, у меня и фото есть, — он достал свой телефон и продемонстрировал заставку — кадр, на котором Стайлз прижимался к плечу Дерека, а на голой коже блестела ниточка слюны, стекавшая из приоткрытого уголка губ. Выражение лица Стайлза было безмятежно, а лицо Дерека соответствовало выражению угрюмого кота, покорившего интернет.  
  
Дерек внимательно следил за сменой эмоций на лице Стайлза.  
  
— Почему у тебя на заставке наше фото? — спросил Стайлз внезапно хриплым голосом, а Дерек смутился, вспомнив количество фоток Стайлза на карте памяти. Экран телефона потемнел, автоматически включилась блокировка, а Дерек принялся вертеть его в ладони, не поднимая глаз на Стайлза. — Хейл, какого черта?  
  
Дерек рывком поднялся, бросил телефон на кровать, шагнул к Стайлзу, буквально прижимая его к стене.  
  
— Потому что я схожу с ума по тебе, идиоту, с твоего первого дня работы, когда ты уронил кучу документов, столкнувшись со мной в коридоре, и ползал по ковролину, виляя своей подтянутой задницей, — прорычал он, глядя Стайлзу в глаза. — Я помешался на тебе, — он наклонился еще ближе к Стайлзу, а его низкий голос обволакивал сознание. У обоих сердца бешено колотились, а кровь бухала в ушах. Дерек завороженно смотрел на приоткрытые губы Стайлза, которые тот безуспешно пытался смочить языком.   
  
Дерек поднял голову и поймал немигающий взгляд карих глаз, который, казалось, проникал куда-то под толстую броню стен, выстроенных вокруг его души. На секунду испугавших взметнувшихся в нем чувств, Дерек криво усмехнулся и коснулся губ Стайлза легким поцелуем. Провел языком по верхней, чувствуя легкую дрожь, прошедшую по телу, втянул и несильно прикусил нижнюю губу и, только почувствовав ответные касания, позволил языку скользнуть глубже, запоминая каждый вздох Стайлза, каждую реакцию. Ладони пробрались под пиджак, огладили бока и скользнули на подтянутые ягодицы, слегка сжав их. Дерек скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, тихий стон на выдохе. Отстранившись и восстанавливая дыхание, он прижался лбом к голове Стайлза.  
  
— У тебя есть примерно десять секунд, чтобы попытаться меня остановить. Твои аргументы должны быть неоспоримыми, и ты должен знать, что я замечал каждый твой взгляд, которым ты облизывал мое тело, когда думал, что я не вижу, — он задыхался и с трудом себя сдерживал.  
  
— Даже не думал, Дерек, — и снова это имя, сказанное голосом, навевающим мысли о глубоком минете, губами, которые будут отлично смотреться на его члене, — я всего лишь хотел попросить тебя реализовать порядок действий, описанный в речи, которую ты мне коварно подсунул.  
  
Дерек уставился на порочно ухмылявшегося Стайлза и, зарычав, дернул парня за руку, разворачивая и толкая на кровать.  
  
Определенно он должен поблагодарить Питера за отличную идею по совращению Стайлза Стилински.


End file.
